DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application's abstract): The ACTU has been an active participant in clinical trials for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and related diseases of the ACTG since 1986. Metropolitan Los Angeles is culturally diverse and its residents are significantly affected by the AIDS epidemic. The UCLA ACTU, located on the west side of Los Angeles, with its subunits in various areas of greater Los Angeles is applying for competitive renewal as part of the ACTG under the group leadership of Robert T. Schooley, M.D. The goal of the UCLA ACTU is to fully participate in the scientific and operational activities of the Group. This would include involvement in the Group scientific and administrative leadership via participation in ACTG research agenda committees, working groups and protocol teams, accruing patients to studies, and providing laboratory expertise in specific areas in which this ACTU has expertise such as immunology. Both the UCLA main site and the Harbor-UCLA subunit will enroll patients in high priority Phase I, II and III clinical trials of antiretroviral drugs, immune-based therapies and treatments for opportunistic infections, neurologic disorders and complications of HIV treatment. Patients also will be enrolled and maintained in the longitudinal assessment study (ALLRT protocol) to help answer important questions about the pathogenesis and clinical management of HIV, as well as in other studies designed to address the specific aims of the ACTG. Administrative oversight, specimen storage and shipping, performance of protocol mandated laboratory assays, data quality assurance, maintenance of a CAB and outreach activities to stimulate greater participation of women and racial/ethnic minorities in ACTG clinical trials will be the responsibility of the UCLA main site.